Waves
by KiKi Hayashi
Summary: In this perfect and romantic scenery, stood two beings at the very edge of the beach where pavement met sand.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Code Geass and it'll probably be a disaster if I do.

Thank you, _Nilie-chan_ for beta-ing. I forgot how awesome you are at it! SO AWESOME!

Twas a fanfic entry I posted on DA a month back for the First Contest of C. fanclub

**Setting**: Post R2

* * *

**Waves

* * *

**

The sun was setting and painting the sky in a lovely gradient of oranges, reds, pinks and dusky purples. The waters lapped at the edge of the beach and occasionally, one might even have heard the squawking of a seagull in the air.

In this perfect and romantic scenery, stood two beings at the very edge of the beach where pavement met sand.

"Come on now, Lelouch," the girl urged, tugging impatiently at her partner's arm.

Lelouch resisted rather valiantly by digging his heels into the sand, refusing to budge an inch. "I don't think so, C.C…"

She clucked her tongue and rolled her eyes. "Lelouch, tell me the easiest way to travel across the sea to another country without detection."

He pulled his lips into a grim line and even though he knew the answer she wanted, he suggested something else. "We could always get a boat…."

"Ha, a boat, he says," C.C. teased, much like an overly indulgent sister trying to tease her adorable little brother.

Lelouch scowled at her tone but she merely flicked her hair over her shoulder and resumed her usual expressionless air.

"Tell me this, Lelouch," she started and began dragging him across the beach now that he had lost his original anchor in the sand, "How are we to convince any official ferries to take us to another country when Emperor Lelouch died a week ago on live broadcast?"

"Fake IDs, what else?" he answered smoothly but, again, he knew the answer before she said it.

"And do you have any prepared and at hand?"

He looked away, slightly indignant now. "No."

"Indeed."

"What about smuggling? Surely somebody as devious as you would know where to…"

She laughed and flicked him on the nose. "Tsk, tsk, no evidence left behind, Lelouch. We could disguise ourselves but there's always that chance that the disguise will fail so no evidence and no witnesses whatsoever. We want to leave without a single person, soul or creature knowing where we went. I see inheriting the code hasn't made you any smarter. You usually think your suggestions through before speaking."

"I prefer to think of it as me being extremely reluctant to go with your idea."

"Oh? And what is wrong with my idea to swim across the sea to the other side?"

"Everything. Everything about it is wrong."

Another flick of her hair and a sly smirk pulled across her face. "Nonsense, I swam this bit of the sea countless times and even if you do lose stamina halfway and drown… well, it's not like it'll kill you."

He glared and gold eyes stared back, the ends of her hair drifting slightly in the breeze.

Silence…

Then she unpeeled her gaze from his, silently dropped his arm and made her way down to the water by herself. It took him a few more seconds to snap out of his thoughts and follow her with brisk strides.

The witch was knee deep in the salty waters by the time he caught her arm.

"C.C…"

Silence…

"How many times have you swum this part of the sea?"

She turned around and raised an eyebrow at him, her face a mask perfectly schooled to appear cool and emotionless. "Many times?"

"By yourself?"

Her eyebrow quirked even higher up her forehead if that was even possible. "Who else would I swim with?"

He'd heard it differently however, as little as he knew of her, _"Who else would swim with me?"._

It took him a while to think of an answer and when he did, he pulled her an inch closer. "V.V.?" he finally attempted, and she burst out laughing.

"Goldilocks? Swimming? He wouldn't even get far with all that hair weighing him down."

He eyed her mane of green hair and raised an eyebrow at her. "Your hair is long too."

"Hmm," she smirked and flicked her hair back with both hands. "At least it's a swimmable length."

He stared at her, somehow realising how short she was all over again.

He caught both her hands and leant down and in until his forehead was resting on the hollow between her collarbones.

She stayed very still, her chin lightly brushing the crown of his head and her hands still caught in his.

And they…

…breathed…

…together…

…standing there, with water sloshing around their knees and wet sand slowly invading their shoes.

After what seems like an hour when it could easily have been seconds or minutes, she sneezed from his hair tickling her nose too much and he recoiled back in disgust.

"You got it in my hair!"

"Your hair's fault," she replied with a shrug, then her eyes turned a hard gold once more. "Let's go, Lelouch. We can't stay here."

He ignored her words and kept brushing at his hair, pulling miniature aghast looks when he patted strands that were coated with her saliva or snot or both.

She step towards him and caught hold of the bottom edge of his shirt. "Let's go."

She started pulling him into the water but he walked very slowly and when they were waist deep, he stopped completely. His face was unreadable.

She didn't turn to look at him, instead, the setting sun suddenly looked incredibly interesting.

"Do you want to be alone for a while?" she asked, her words carefully cool and in her usual monotone voice.

When she heard no answer, she turned back to face him and let go of her grip on his shirt. "Lelouch?"

He turned away and stared back at the beach they left behind.

"Lelouch?"

…

…

…

"Do you want to go back?"

…

…

…

"Le-"

"No," he said, his hand reaching out to her. She stared at the hand then glanced back up at him but his face was still turned to the beach. He sighed loudly then whispered, "For Nunnally."

"And the world?"

"And the world," he confirmed.

Another moment of silence and more seagulls cawed in the sky. C.C. shivered from the cold water then reached out and touched his outstretched hand. He flinched then his fingers snapped blindly through the air and caught hers, holding on tightly but still his eyes remained on the beach.

The witch started tugging and they took another step further into the sea.

"Come, let's disappear," she said.

She turned around and started pulling him into the waves, shivering as she went. "Let's disappear," she said again as she sucked in a breath, the cold water splashing against her chest.

"From the world," one of them said when the water was up to C.C,'s chin. It wasn't even clear which of them had said it anymore, nor if it was said aloud at all.

…

"From Nunnally."

And they disappeared into the sea.

* * *

END


End file.
